


Corrupted

by Ademon13



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ademon13/pseuds/Ademon13
Summary: - Родной Мир сломал что-то внутри тебя, а я... я не смогла тебе помочь, Висмут, помочь оправиться после той битвы, что свела тебя с ума. А ведь ты спасла меня однажды! А теперь я не уверенна, что когда-нибудь осмелюсь снова попытаться исправить это.





	Corrupted

Треск. Тишина. Осколки.

Осколки зависли в воздухе, не желая подчиняться земной гравитации. Застыли — и, осуждающе сверкнув, переливчатым звоном посыпались на гладкий металлический пол корабля-десницы. 

Звук парализовал всё живое в зале — звук и снял удушливый плед ужаса. Где-то сзади — крики, звон оружия, шум ветра, врывающегося в выбитое окно и рык, рык, больше напоминающий стон. 

— Ты... Чудовище, — выдыхает Яшма из Бета-киндергартена.

Второй телохранитель Розового Алмаза чудом сохраняет физическую форму; тяжело опираясь на одно колено, Яшма смотрит на разлетевшиеся, нелепо раскиданные по полу розовые осколки и не верит, не может принять то, что смысла в её существовании больше нет. Второй телохранитель опустошен, первый же... Розовый Кварц каменно-спокоен, лишь рука, истыканная осколками, дрожит. Ненужный щит откинут, белый комбинезон кварцевого воина местами порван и дымится, а глаза застыли. 

— Дефектная дрянь, — из последних сил шипит Яшма, пытаясь встать — и у неё снова не выходит. — Ты... ты расколола её!

Розовый Кварц поворачивается к ней, в помутневших глазах её появляется толика осознания.

— Я расколола её, — глухо подтверждает бывший телохранитель. — Розового Алмаза больше нет, Яшма.

Это было необходимо, ради земной жизни и существования повстанцев приходится идти на жертвы, но почему же на душе — пустой космический вакуум? Где радость победы и осознание того, что дни жизни Земли больше не сочтены? Где то, что называется гордостью, где испуг, что не покидал Кварц все дни подготовки плана? Где хоть какие-то эмоции?..

В нелепую кучу осколков падает единственная слеза — и вот перекошенное лицо Яшмы тонет в белом облаке: оранжевый вытянутый самоцвет падает в то, что осталось Алмаза. Будь повелительница здесь, она мгновенно велела бы расколоть воина за оскорбительные святотатство - прикосновение к камню правителя... но бессмертного, всемогущего Розового Алмаза больше нет. 

Кварц смотрит на осколки, когда сзади на беззащитную спину обрушивается удар. Физическая форма теряется мгновенно.

 

***

 

— Роза! — Жемчуг кидается навстречу вернувшей физическую оболочку главе, но Кварц отшатывается от неё.

Кристальные самоцветы затихли в ожидании слов, которыми лидер восстания, показавший им всем путь к свободе, приободрит солдат и подведет итог операции, помянув павших, но этого не последовало. Их было больше сотни: дефектные, ставшие ненужными после освоения бета-киндергартена, слияния, дезертиры, даже несколько Жемчужин — все они, несмотря на решимость и понимание безвыходной ситуации, до последнего не верили в то, что Алмаз может быть повержет. На Розовый Кварц теперь поглядывали с опаской.

Покинув общую пещеру, Роза петляет в хитросплетении ходов убежища — и наконец переходит в комнату, где шагу не ставить, не споткнувшись об оружие. 

— Я как раз ковала одну штуку, Роза, — от Висмут идет пар, она широко улыбается, как может улыбаться лишь недавно обревший свободу самоцвет.

Висмут определённо красива, но красота её далека от изящных изгибов Жемчужин или роскоши аристократического класса: широкие плечи, мускулы, серая кожа и суровые черты лица заставляли многих самоцветов вздрагивать. И всё же противовесом грубому облику, присущему всем кузнецам, выступала яркая, живая душа. Висмут улыбалась, разговаривая с Розой, даже когда та была всего лишь телохранитем Розового Амаза, пусть и обладающим дефектной душой. Улыбалась и сейчас, прекрасно зная, что сотворила боевая подруга. 

— Мне нужно подумать, — Роза опустила взгляд.

— Понимаю, — на обновленный после регенерации белый комбинезон воина опустилась перепачканная в саже мускулистая ладонь. — Можешь здесь посидеть… Сейчас, уберу это…

Висмут засуетилась, скидывая с каменного выступа пещеры какие-то металлические обрезки и стружку, а Кварц вдруг захотелось рыдать.

Гораздо проще говорить о свободе, чем самому столкнуться с нею, окунуться и пасть на дно. Розовый Кварц, сражаясь за свободу, никогда не подумал бы, что сейчас, на полпути к победе, окажется раздавленным внезапным осознанием... ненужности? Созданная служить, убила ту, что должна была охранять. Что же сейчас чувствуют бывшие подданые Розового Алмаза, оставшиеся без цели и смысла существования? Их, быть может, поделят между оставшимися тремя алмазами, и те, кого Роза знала больше пятисот лет: Яшма, дитя бета-киндергартена, Аметисты из первых яслей; будут вынуждены приспосабливаться. И не факт, что у них это получится.

— Ты герой, Роза, — Висмут присела рядом с ней, пытаясь заглянуть предводительнице в глаза. — Представляешь, сколько самоцветов ты спасла сегодня…

Глаза у кузнеца были переливчатые, словно текучий металл. Роза бы многое отдала за то, чтобы просто сидеть и смотреть на Висмут, но горестне мысли не отпускали её.

— Не важно. Раскалывание это...

— Жестоко, не спорю, — улыбка сошла с лица самоцветного кузнеца, но взгляд она не отвела. — А скольких расколол Родной Мир?

На самом деле, именно Висмут пошатнула уверенность телохранителя Алмаза. Наведавшись в только-только появившиеся Земные шахты, Кварц никогда не думала, что столкнётся с таким же дефектным самоцветом: тщательно подавляемая Розой любовь к колонизируемой планете у главного кузнеца буквально фонтанировала. Они буквально нашли друг друга: Висмут нужен был военный лидер назревающего мятежа, а тогда ещё телохранителю — любовь. Странно, не так ли?

Кварц передернуло от воспоминаний о совершенном на службе Алмаза:

— Тысячи осужденных трибуналом. Но мы не... Я думала, что отличаюсь от тех, кто уничтожает любую жизнь, но на деле...

— Целями, — Висмут нахмурилась, сжав её ладони. — Ради чего сражается Родной Мир? Да ради сражений! Алмазы скрепляют союзы, разрушают их, снова скрепляют, кроят мир, а остальные... Моя подруга, Висмут-72, испортила фреску с Желтым Алмазом в одном из дворцов, когда спешила починить лестницу до прихода Синей. Ты знаешь, что с ней сделали.

— Уничтожение за уничтожение, — тихо произнесла Роза, поникнув головой. — Мы мстим...

— Нет! — на лице Висмут вспыхнула ярость, она вскочила и принялась мерять комнату шагами, активно размахивая руками. — Разве ты не видишь разницу? У нас: у приговоренной к расколу Снежинки, у меня, у семьдесят второй, у всех нас; нет выбора. Ты вышла из скалы с четким пониманием своего места и обязанностью подчиняться алмазам. Если бы можно было обойтись без уничтожения Алмаза, ты...

— Я бы не стала! — почти закричала Роза, вскочив на ноги.

Обе они тяжело дышали, яростно смотря друг на друга, а потом Висмут, покачав головой, шагнула навстречу Кварцу.

— Вот именно, — проговорила она, взяв бледное лицо Розы в свои руки. — То, что ты сделала, не имеет ничего общего с тем, что творят Алмазы. Ты всё же умеешь любить, ты никогда не опустишься до террора и...

— Ты и правда так думаешь? — Роза подняла на неё глаза.

В глазах кузнеца плескалась… нежность? После всех этих ужасных событий она ещё может смотреть так на убийцу?!

— Хватит ныть, лидер восстания, — улыбнулась она. — Лидер… поверить не могу, что та малышка-кварц с каменным лицом телохранителя когда-либо станет нашей избавительницей. Повстанцы всей вселенной ликуют… к нам уже отправляются дефектные других планет. И всё это благодаря тебе. Ты должна гордиться этим, Роза!   
— Я, — на мгновение Кварц потеряла дар речи. — Я постараюсь. Спасибо, Висмут.

Осмелев, Роза прижалась лбом ко лбу Висмут. Та лишь улыбнулась и, прикрыв глаза, обняла её. И постепенно боль и гнетущее ощущение пустоты начало отступать.

 

***

 

Из кузницы Роза Кварц вышла если не другим самоцветом, то хотя бы не раздавленной жалкой копией себя самой. Восстание продолжалось, самоцветы империи оттеснялись… но и кристальные самоцветы разрушались, каждый осколок острыми гранями впивался в душу Розы, но она не могла позволить себе озлобиться. Однако спустя годы на земле осталось всего пятеро самоцветов.

Шестеро. Но об этом знает лишь она одна.

— Стоило ли мне использовать "Точку разлома? — тихо спрашивает Роза в глубине своей комнаты, где розовые облака помогают ей укрыться ото всех и наконец дать волю собственным мыслям. — Я бы спросила совета у тебя, Висмут, но...

Запузыренный камень сверкнул у неё в руках, отражая переливы облаков. Роза сморгнула слёзы, борясь с желанием снять защиту и выпустить её — совершенно целую, невредимую, но...

— ... но с тобой сделали вещь многим страшнее, чем ту, что я когда-то сотворила с Розовым Алмазом. 

Столько воды утекло, как говорят люди, но Роза Кварц перестала мучиться чувством вины: за восстание, в ходе которого были разрушены или сведены с ума сотни самоцветов, за тех, кого она не смогла спасти, за Висмут... 

— Родной Мир сломал что-то внутри тебя, а я... я не смогла тебе помочь, Висмут, помочь оправиться после той битвы, что свела тебя с ума. Я не уверена, что когда-нибудь осмелюсь снова попытаться исправить это.

Роза часто плакала в этой комнате, но даже целебные слёзы не могли помочь ей вернуть Висмут. Никто, даже Жемчуг, в преданности которой сомневаться не приходилось никогда, не знает о том, что главный кузнец повстанцев всё ещё жива. 

— Прости, Висмут, — вхлипнула Роза. — Но я не могу позволить тебе заразить Гранат, Жемчуг и Аметист этой идеей. Прости. Если я не могу тебя исцелить, то пусть ты хотя бы останешься в их сердцах героем. 

Камень в её руках лишь сверкнул. Роза вытерла слёзы, вернула пузырь в хранилище — и вышла из комнаты, чтобы снова стать для самоцветов тем лидером, которого хотела видеть в ней Висмут.


End file.
